


【GGAD| Fifty shades of albus| 五十度铜白】

by Jasmine_LiveThroughThis



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Albus Dumbledore, Fanvids, Inspired by Fifty Shades of Grey, M/M, Mid-age gellert/ young albus, Top Gellert Grindelwald, Young gellert/ Young albus, i don't know what am i doing, yep two gellert (s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24235306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasmine_LiveThroughThis/pseuds/Jasmine_LiveThroughThis
Summary: 一个病娇霸总故事
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	【GGAD| Fifty shades of albus| 五十度铜白】

<https://youtu.be/Cb2KpjRKzvU>


End file.
